


and she never wanted to leave

by larasorna



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, dying/dreaming, she sees tywin joanna and jaime in casterly rock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: И не было мгновенья прекрасней.





	and she never wanted to leave

Ей снился чудесный сон. Серсея, путаясь в юбках платья, спешно бежала вниз по ступенькам. Ее щеки были румянее чем, когда-либо, а от носа к уголкам губ разительно проступали морщины, что не соответствовали ее годам. Она перепрыгивала через одну ступеньку, надеясь ускориться, Серсея хохотала и от воздуха, который она заглатывала ртом, ее сковывал периодический приступ кашля. Золотые локоны выбились из сложной прически и то и дело прилипали к влажным губам, которые она облизывала.

Ланнистер пробежала мимо пустых покоев младшего братца. Зажав юбки в руках, она скинула золотистые туфли и побежала дальше по коридорам Утёса Кастерли, прислушиваясь к смеху брата.

Джейме украл ее любимый гребень, который отец привез из столицы — чистое золото, украшенное рубинами — он оставил легкий поцелуй на ее шее и выхватил вещицу из рук, выбежав из комнаты. Наплевав на сон спящей прислуги, она бросилась следом за ним, опрокидывая по пути подсвечники.

Серсея только и видела золотую копну, что исчезала за очередным поворотом их замка-лабиринта. Их звонкий смех сливался в едино, не позволяя остальным отличить их друг от друга. Они часто играли в догонялки, с тех пор как отец сказал, что ей следует готовиться к отбытию в Королевскую Гавань. Серсея не понимала почему Джейме нельзя было отправится с ней, почему он должен ехать в Риверран.

Она остановилась перед лестницей, ведущей вниз. Наверху, в комнате, что была залита солнцем словно золотом, были видны лишь две ступеньки, остальные были скрыты тьмой эдакого подземелья в огромной скале. Серсея неуверенно улыбнулась, закусив губу.

— Испугалась? — послышался из темноты родной голос.

— Еще чего! — хмыкнула она и сделала несколько шагов вперед. Слишком уверенная, она потеряла счет и на секунду ее тело словно застыло в полете, а затем она почувствовала теплые руки, что сжали ее талию.

— Нам нельзя здесь быть, — сказала Серсея, рассматривая лицо брата в тусклом свете нескольких отдаленных факелов.

— Верно, — лукаво сказал Джейме, сделав несколько шагов назад и потянув сестру за собой.

Серсея рассмеялась, охотно последовав за братом. Ее смех отозвался эхом, пробуждая призраков и зверей этих скалистых темниц. Она вновь хотела дотронуться до львицы как в тот раз, но отец строго их отчитал тогда, пригрозив выслать животных в Ланниспорт.

— Как думаешь, отец сдержит слово, если я сделаю это снова? — Серсея прижалась к брату. Они наблюдали за львами в позолоченной клетке.

— Конечно, сдержит, — фыркнул Джейме.

— Разве это правильно, ведь мы — это они?

— Это лишь символ, — усмехнулся он, — это неважно, они — не важны. — Ее показалось, что его голос потерял прежнюю веселость.

— А что тогда важно?

— Мы, — просто ответил Джейме, прижимая сестру к себе.

Они простояли так несколько минут, прежде чем подняться наверх. Лишь такие укромные места порой позволяли им оказываться наедине.

— И что же мне с вами делать, непослушные вы сорванцы? — Сверху донесся низкий голос. Отец спустился с лестницы и сложил руки перед собой, нахмуривая брови. Его седые волосы и глубокие морщины одновременно устрашали и веселили близнецов, которые подшучивали над ним. За его спиной, конечно же.

— Тайвин, не будь к ним так строг, — и в без того заполненный светом замок, расцвел еще сильнее, когда молодая женщина оказалась рядом с отцом, сжимая его предплечье. Под ее хваткой, напряженные мышцы старого льва постепенно расслабились.

У этой женщины были вовсе не седые волосы как у отца, нет. Они были золотыми, еще больше, чем у нее с Джейме. Глаза сверкали насыщенными изумрудами, а на щеках был нежный румянец. Ее улыбка отдавала теплом, она была человеческим воплощением жаркого пятна на небе.

— Мама! — воскликнула Серсея, падая в объятия матери, хитро поглядывая на отца.

— Сегодня вам повезло, — фыркнул Тайвин, наблюдая за детьми и женой. Он пытался сдержать улыбку.

Серсея засмеялась, радостно поспешив по лестнице наверх в свою комнату. Добежав до второго этажа, она уперлась о перила, посмотрела вниз и показала язык. Джейме дождался, когда родители обессиленно покивают головой, а затем побежал следом, догоняя.

Он щекотал ее до тех пор, пока из ее глаз уже не бежали слезы. Они смеясь перекатывались по бордовому ковру ее спальни. Оказавшись сверху, Серсея все же заполучила свой гребень обратно. Джейме даже не противостоял, а просто потянулся вверх, оставляя мимолетные поцелуи на ее лице.

Это был чудесный сон. Серсее никогда не хотелось просыпаться. Впервые она почувствовала, что даже секундное бодрствование не помешает ей вернуться в родные стены. Она крепче зажмурилась, надеясь, что реальность не прошмыгнет сквозь ее ресницы. Можно ли было назвать это сном, когда Джейме был рядом, он прижимал ее к себе, легонько целуя в шею? Серсея вдохнула глубже, прижавшись к брату сильнее. Он был рядом, близко, как она всегда и хотела. Отец был тоже здесь, мама была с ним. Серсея улыбнулась, позволяя слезе счастья опуститься вниз по щеке. Она была дома.


End file.
